All About Yaoi
by Ve Rhou name-A
Summary: Semua tentang SasuNaruSasu, YAOI dan lain-lain. kegilaan Sasuke dan kebingungan Sasuke tentang Naruto. "Naruto kau uke ya?". Bad Summary. RnR.


**Disclaimer : Pengennya sih punya gue tapi takut dihajar sama Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru? Maybe yes, Maybe not XD**

**Rated : Karena aku masih anak baik jadi ratenya T aja ya…**

**Yang pasti OOC, gaje, byk Typo dan kejutan lain.**

* * *

**All About Yaoi**

* * *

**_Fujoshi_ **

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan anak tangga yang penuh dengan kumpulan cewek-cewek aneh. Sasuke tahu, tidak ada pilihan untuknya selain melarikan diri atau membiarkan Naruto disandera oleh kumpulan cewek abnormal itu.

Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan, "Dengar Sasuke, kau tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang, kecuali menuruti keinginan kami." Gerombolan cewek-cewek itu mengangguk bersemangat, Naruto yang dipegang erat oleh Ino berusaha berontak, "Lepaskan aku, kalian ini kenapa sih?" Seru Naruto dengan nada panik. Ino yang memegangi Naruto tetap tidak mengendurkan pegangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendesah malas, "Sebenarnya kalian mau apa? Tidak ada gunannya menyandera si dobe itu'kan? Kalian hanya buang-buang waktu saja." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Sakura yang melihat gelagat Sasuke hanya menaikan satu alisnya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu…" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, "…Bagaimana kalau si dobe yang kau sebutkan ini, aku dorong dari atas tangga? Apa bagimu dia tidak berguna?" Sakura menggertak dengan berpura-pura ingin mendorong Naruto dari atas, Sasuke kelihatan panik, "Hentikan Sakura! Itu berbahaya!" Seru Sasuke dari bawah, sedangkan Naruto mulai merengek minta tolong pada Sasuke," Huweee… Teme tolong aku, aku tidak mau mati muda."

Sakura makin tersenyum mengerikan, "Kalau begitu lakukan yang aku perintahkan." Sambungnya lagi, disampingnya Hinata hanya berbisik parau ke Sasuke untuk melakukan apa yang Sakura katakan, kalau tidak Naruto dalam bahaya. "Ck.. Kalian itu benar-benar…" Sasuke tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan segerombolan cewek-cewek buas ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Jawaban tegas dari Sasuke membuat Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan lainnya tersenyum gembira. "…Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cuek. Lagi-lagi Sakura menyeringai, "Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu menangkap Naruto yang kujatuhkan…" Belum selesai Sasuke terkejut, Naruto sudah didorong jatuh oleh Sakura dari atas anak tangga. Gerak slow motion pun terjadi, Sasuke berlari cepat untuk menangkap Naruto, sedangkan Sakura menyeringai dari atas menatap wajah ketakutan Naruto. Hingga…

**_GUBRAAKK!_**

.

.

.

**_Di RS_**

"Aneh ya, padahal menurut 'manga' yang kubaca, saat seorang uke jatuh, seme nya akan menangkapnya, dan akhirnya mereka tanpa sengaja berciuman." Ujar Sakura dan genk-nya sambil menatap heran ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan perban seluruh tubuh. Kepala Sasuke berkedut marah, "Mati Saja Kalian Sana! Fujoshi Sialan!"

.

.

.

**_Fudanshi..?_**

**.  
**

Pagi ini pun, Sasuke selalu diributkan oleh para fujoshi yang diketuai oleh Sakura. Bagi Sasuke ritual seperti ini sudah menjadi santapannya setiap hari. Seperti hari ini, lihat saja, begitu dia masuk kelas gerombolan cewek yang menamai diri mereka 'Fujoshi's Queen' sudah berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke, kemana uke mu?" Seru Sakura, Sang 'Leader' sambil mencubit lengan Sasuke, "Jangan sentuh."

"Sa..Sasuke-kun.. ah bukan… seme-kun… selamat pagi… " Kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan Hinata yang polos pun ikut-ikutan kena racun berbisa Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya menyilangkan dua jari telunjuknya bersamaan sambil nyengir, Sasuke menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudnya jari telunjukmu itu?"

Ino terkikik geli, "Jari telunjuk kanan… dan Jari telunjuk kiri disilangkan artinya pedang dengan pedang saling bergese…" **–DUAK-** Ino sukses dihajar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba adegan harus berubah ketika Naruto memasuki kelas dengan tergesa-gesa dan Sakura dengan sengaja mendorong Naruto hingga hampir jatuh, "Awas bahaya!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dan akhirnya doa para fujoshi terkabul. Naruto tanpa sengaja mencium bibir Sasuke yang otomatis mendapat teriakan dari fan girls mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….!" Dengan ketukan 4/4 mereka teriak berbarengan, bahkan Hinata pun pingsan bersimbah mimisan. Sasuke bersikap 'stay cool' sedangkan wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah merona. Sasuke berusaha melihat teman-teman cowoknya, dia tidak ingin di cap aneh oleh teman satu kelasnya terutama yang cowok, tetapi mereka semua hanya diam dan cuek saja. Sasuke menghela napas lega, "Dobe ayo pergi, kau membuatku malu." Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar.

1 detik… fujoshi mulai bisa mengendalikan teriakan mereka.

2 detik… fujoshi sudah menggosip dan hening.

3 detik…

"Kyaaaaaaaa….!" Teriakan ala fangirls bergema dari mulut para cowok, membuat para fujoshi kebingungan. "Ya ampyuunn.. yang tadi itu so sweet banget.." Kiba mulai berceletuk ria sambil kibas-kibas tangan ke arah Shika. "Ihhh… mereka ciuman lhoo,, ci-u-man.. bayangin.. kyaaaa…!" teriakan kedua keluar dari Gaara, sedangkan wajah Neji sudah merah merona.

"Lee.. kuatkan dirimu, Lee! Jangan pingsan dulu, kita belum melihat fanservice episode kedua." Kata Choji sambil menggoyang-goyang kan bahu Lee yang sudah pingsan sambil tersenyum mesum. Di pojok, Sai dengan tangan gemetar saking senengnya menggambar adegan Sasuke dan Naruto ciuman di kanvas, "Yaoi..Yaoi.."

Dan, Fujoshi berteriak (lagi) makin histeris. "Kyaaaaa… Fudanshi!"

.

.

**_It's a… Doujinshi?_**

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan erat, "Aww… Sakit Teme, lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha berontak dengan liar, tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sasuke, "Diam Dobe! Kau membuatku marah!" Seru Sasuke galak sambil terus menyeret Naruto ke atas atap sekolah.

"Aku bilang, Lepaskan, Teme!" Naruto menghentakkan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di atas atap sekolah, angin yang berhembus diantara mereka tidak dapat meredakan atmosfir panas yang ada. Ya! Sasuke marah. Benar-benar marah. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli, dia sibuk mengurusi pergelangan tangannya yang kesakitan. Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke lalu menghela napas berat, "Kau itu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas begitu." Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengurusi tangannya, sedangkan dihadapannya Sasuke sudah mulai kehabisan akal.

"Kau bilang marah tidak jelas?! Kau Itu Dekat Dengan Sai!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk emosi ke arah Naruto. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengibas-ngibaskan debu di celana nya sambil melirik ke Sasuke, "Kami berteman, itu saja."

Sasuke mondar-mandir sambil mencengkram rambutnya dengan gemas, "Berteman?! Itu Saja?! Aku Lihat Dia Mencium Pipimu, Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan liar karena marah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkikik lucu, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya cemberut kesal, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, tapi Naruto tidak menjawab, dia menarik kerah Sasuke lalu mencium lembut bibirnya, "Aku cuma sayang kamu." Kalimat sihir dari Naruto sanggup mendinginkan hati Sasuke yang panas. "Kau itu.. benar-benar dobe." Sasuke menarik Naruto lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai, "…Kau harus ku hukum, dobe." Sasuke menyeringai, dia mulai melepas kancing Naruto satu persatu sambil terus melumat leher Naruto yang mulus. "Ahhh.. Sasuke.. Ahh.." Naruto mendesah dengan hebat. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya seperti menatap hidangan makan malam yang mewah, Sasuke membuka retsletingnya, berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang sudah mulai mengeras dari balik celananya itu. Kemudian Naruto…

.

.

"Ok, Cukup..~" –Kakashi-Sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas menghentikan cerita Sakura. "Heee?… kenapa aku disuruh berhenti? Padahal ini 'doujinshi' buatanku sendiri, Kakashi-sensei." Erang Sakura tidak terima, Kakashi cuma menggeleng dengan malas, "Aku suruh kalian membuat karangan musim panas, bukannya membuat 'doujinshi yaoi' seperti itu." Sontak pernyataan tegas dari Kakashi membuat para fujoshi tidak terima, sedangkan Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah ingin sekali menggampar bolak-balik pipi Sakura.

"Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei… aku bisa menceritakan yang lain." Kata sakura sambil cepat-cepat mengeluarkan doujinshi yang lain. Kakashi menatap Sakura lalu terbelalak melihat buku yang berada di tangan gadis itu. Kakashi tersenyum mesum, "Silahkan dilanjutkan nona Sakura.." Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mulai menceritakan isi doujinshinya dengan pair Kakashi X iruka.

Sedangkan Sasuke harus berteriak frustasi sambil menutupi telinganya, "AARGGHHH… Hentikaann! Telingaku Mimisan..!"

.

.

**_I'm A Seme…!_**

Seme... Seme… Seme… Kata itu selalu bergema di telinga Sasuke. Setiap dia berjalan kekoridor, ke kantin, ataupun saat olahraga, para cewek-cewek abnormal itu selalu saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Seme' entah seme-kun, seme-sama, seme-chan, panggilan yang terakhir membuat orang yang memanggilnya harus diopname di rumah sakit karena di 'mangekyou' oleh Sasuke.

"Pagi, Seme-kun…" Sakura menyapanya saat lewat di koridor, bahkan adik kelas pun ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'seme-senpai'. Yang benar saja! Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa itu artinya seme, dia cuma tahu fujoshi dan yaoi, itu pun harus muntah darah setelah dijelaskan oleh Sakura.

"Teme, kau melamun?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil melirik bekal Naruto yang tentu saja isinya bisa di tebak. Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke sambil menyantap ramen kesukaannya, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih memandang kantin yang saat itu memang sangat ramai. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas berat, "Tidak selera." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Biar kutebak… kau sedang memikirkan arti dari panggilanmu'kan?" Tebakan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut, "Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke agak menjauh dari Naruto, dia khawatir Naruto sejenis orang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari lalu meneruskan makannya, "Kau itu gampang ditebak, Teme. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu sama-sama ke ruang komputer." Ajakan dari Naruto tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Sasuke karena dia sendiri juga sangat ingin tahu.

.

.

"Lalu… kau sudah tahu artinya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap Naruto yang mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard. "Sabar, Teme… kau terus awasi pintu saja, aku takut kalau Iruka-sensei memergoki kita memakai fasilitas sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil tergesa-gesa mengetikkan sesuatu sedangkan Sasuke berjaga-jaga di depan pintu. "Dobe cepat, Iruka-sensei kemari… !" seru Sasuke agak pelan, "Iya.. iya.. tunggu seben.." Belum selesai bicara, Naruto sudah ditarik keluar oleh Sasuke.

"Gahh.. aku'kan belum selesai, Teme…humph!" tangan Sasuke langsung menutup mulut berisik Naruto, "Pelan-pelan, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sambil sesekali mengintip ruang komputer yang dimasuki Iruka-sensei dari balik koridor. Aman. "Baiklah, kau boleh bicara sekarang." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto mulai menarik napas, "Jadi, seme itu istilahnya sama dengan tipe 'penyerang', Teme." Jawab Naruto sok pintar, Sasuke makin bingung, "Itu saja? Lalu maksudnya apa?" desak Sasuke lagi, Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, "Nah, itu dia masalahnya, aku tidak membaca detailnya, aku keasikan ngobrol sama SimSimi." Jawaban singkat dari Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin mencabik-cabik cowok blonde dihadapannya ini. "Kau setengah jam bergelut dengan komputer lalu kau bilang kalau kau ngobrol dengan ayam kuning bermulut alay bernama simi itu?!" Tegas Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya ketika Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ta..tapi.. kita tahu, kalau seme itu tipe 'penyerang', Teme.." Naruto berusaha berkelit, "…Mungkin karena itu kau disebut 'Seme' oleh semuanya." Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir. "Bisa jadi, Aku hebat dalam olahraga, dan memang aku bagian tim 'penyerang' setiap kali turnamen antar sekolah. Mungkin kau benar, Dobe. Ternyata aku hebat juga." Sasuke menyeringai senang sedangkan Naruto menghela napas lega.

Keesokan harinya, setiap kali ada yang mengucapkan seme-kun, seme-sama ataupun seme-senpai, Sasuke selalu menjawab, "Yes, I'm." dengan wajah bangga. Dan satu minggu kemudian, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena mengetahui arti sesungguhnya dari kata 'Seme' setelah diberitahu oleh Sakura, "Hancurlah sudah reputasiku." Erang Sasuke.

.

.

**_Are You Uke?_**

Sasuke mulai masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu absen karena hal memalukan yang pernah dilakukannya. Bahkan setelah masuk sekolah pun semua tetap memanggilnya dengan kata 'Seme' terutama para cewek-cewek abnormal itu. "Teme, kau masih sakit, ya?" Naruto menarik kursinya untuk duduk dekat Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke cuek. "Benar, kau sudah sembuh?" Naruto terlihat khawatir tapi Sasuke hanya ber-'Hm' saja, Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Hei, Seme-kun..." Kali ini Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Sakura ganas, "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku lihat, pagi ini kau mengacuhkan Uke-chan, kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Naruto yang duduk di bangku depan. Sasuke ikut melirik Naruto, kemudian menatap Sakura, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai, "Hei, Seme-kun, apa kau tidak ingin tahu Naruto itu benar-benar uke atau tidak?" Goda Sakura yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Sasuke, "K..Kau tahu ciri-ciri orang itu uke atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha menutupi antusiasnya, Sakura tersenyum jahil lalu menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Sasuke, "Di dalam buku ini, aku sudah menulis ciri-ciri uke, kau cari tahu saja sendiri." Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu berlenggang kembali ke tempat duduknya karena Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. Sasuke menatap buku catatan itu lalu menepuk-nepuknya sambil berpikir. Baiklah, akan kucoba! Sasuke membuka lembar pertama.

.

**Uke identik dengan kata 'MANIS'**

Sasuke menatap heran dengan pernyataan pertama, manis? Pikir Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Naruto yang berada di depannya. "Dimana letak manisnya anak itu? Dia ceroboh, suka nyengir dan juga bodoh." Bisik Sasuke lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ah jangan-jangan maksudnya manis itu… Sasuke menggantungkan pikirannya, dia dengan cepat beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

Kakashi yang selesai menuliskan kalimat di papan tulis mulai berbalik untuk melihat para muridnya, tetapi matanya tertuju kepada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Naruto. Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu terkejut. "A..Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto tergagap, Sasuke hanya diam dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menjilat pipi Naruto membuat seisi kelas berhenti bernapas. Sasuke mengecap rasa Naruto lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau.. tidak manis…" Dan sontak para fujoshi berteriak kesurupan, sedangkan para fudanshi harus menahan mimisan dan sibuk gemetaran saking senangnya.

.

.

.

**Uke biasanya bersikap feminim.**

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang bercanda dengan Kiba dan lainnya, dia menatap lekat-lekat Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, tidak ada satu pun darinya yang menandakan kalau Naruto itu seorang uke. Sasuke mulai membaca lagi, "Uke biasanya bersikap feminim?" bisik Sasuke lagi kepada diri sendiri lalu menatap Naruto, membaca lagi, menatap Naruto lagi dan membaca lagi. Sasuke bingung dimana letak feminim Naruto itu. Dia ceroboh, malas, makan pun asal-asalan, dan suka menjitak orang lain terutama adik kelasnya Konohamaru. Dia benar-benar tipe pemberontak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menyerah.

"Eh, Naruto.. bibirmu kering ya?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto, cowok blonde itu kaget, "Eh? Yang benar?" Naruto kaget dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri lalu cepat-cepat mengambil benda yang terselip di kantong celananya.

Sasuke melotot kaget.

"Tadi pagi lupa pakai lipgloss sih." Ujar Naruto sambil memoles benda kecil pink itu ke bibirnya.

Sasuke mundur perlahan dengan wajah horror. Dia… Uke…

.

.

.

**Seorang Uke biasanya menyukai warna-warna cerah.**

Sasuke berjalan pulang sambil sesekali membaca catatan Sakura, didepannya Naruto asyik mengemil roti tanpa mempedulikan delikan penasaran dari belakangnya.

Naruto berbalik, Sasuke pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Teme? Serius sekali." Tanya Naruto sambil sesekali berusaha melirik isi buku yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya buku matematika." Jawab Sasuke sambil pura-pura menyerahkan buku tadi yang ditatap Naruto dengan pandangan Jauhkan-Dariku-Atau-Kuhancurkan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu matanya tiba-tiba melihat sebuah toko pernak-pernik aksesoris. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menguji si dobe itu lagi, pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai dalam hati. "Oi, Dobe, ayo kita beli sesuatu." Seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk Toko yang bernuansa pink itu, Naruto berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju.

Di dalam toko, beberapa barang-barang bernuansa cerah membuat mata Sasuke silau. Baru kali ini dia memasuki neraka yang melebihi neraka jahanam. Sasuke berpikir bagaimana cewek suka aksesoris yang bisa membuat mata menjadi buta begini, "Oi, teme… kau ingin membeli sesuatu disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil melirik beberapa gantungan Hp berbentuk onigiri, Sasuke hanya ber-'Hn' saja.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa barang berwarna pink untuk ditunjukkan pada Naruto, "Oi, dobe ini cocok untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan buku diary kecil bertuliskan 'princess', Naruto bergidik ngeri, "Jauhkan benda laknat itu."

"Kalau begitu yang ini cocok untukmu, dobe."

"Aku tidak suka pulpen dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu pink."

"Yang ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau cincin bentuk hati itu."

"Kalau begitu ini?"

"Baju warna pink? Norak!"

"Ini?"

"Itu tas cewek, Teme."

"Hm.. kalau begitu yang ini saja."

"Teme, itu Bra! Mana mungkin aku pakai Bra!"

"Hm.. tapi Bra ini cocok untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menimbang-nimbang Bra polkadot pink itu tanpa menyadari hawa pembunuh Naruto.

"Aku bosan, Teme." Keluh Naruto sambil memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam.

Dia tidak suka warna cerah. Berarti Naruto bukan uke, yang berarti bukan yaoi juga, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dan Sasuke tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu ayo pulang, dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan agar Naruto bisa berdiri. Naruto tersenyum hingga…

"Kyaaaaa…. Imutnya!" Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke kaget. Naruto berlari menuju sebuah lemari boneka yang penuh dengan boneka berbentuk rubah. Sasuke cengo.

Di mata Sasuke Naruto sedang asyik memeluk beberapa boneka rubah yang sangat imut. Menurut Sasuke, boneka identik dengan cewek, terlebih warna boneka itu cerah ceria. Sasuke berjalan mundur perlahan.

Naruto berbalik, "Lihat Teme, Bonekanya imut." Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menatap Naruto dengan muka tegang.

Naruto memeluk boneka rubah tadi, "Ahhh, benar-benar sangat lembut." Sasuke mulai horror kembali. Dia.. Uke!

.

.

.

**_Yaoi Love Story_**

Sasuke sudah menyerah! Ya, Sasuke menyerah untuk membaca catatan Sakura. Percuma saja jika dia terus membaca kalau tahu hasilnya sama yaitu Naruto adalah Uke.

Kini Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil sesekali melemparkan bantal ke tembok. Sasuke bingung, dia benar-benar bingung. Dia sih tidak masalah kalau Naruto jadi 'yaoi' atau sebagainya, tapi kenapa harus tipe uke sih? Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sasuke ingin melempar bantal lagi, tetapi semua bantal sudah dilemparkannya ke tembok, yang tersisa ditangan Sasuke hanyalah buku catatan Sakura. Sasuke ingin melempar buku itu tetapi terhenti ketika sebuah kertas jatuh mengenai kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat lalu melotot setelah melihat isinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua murid digemparkan ketika melihat wujud Sasuke sekarang, terlebih ketika Sasuke memasuki gerbang sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto.

Kiba yang asyik ngobrol dengan Shika langsung melotot begitu Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah, "I..itu mustahil." Kata Kiba terbata-bata sedangkan Shika hanya menguap malas, "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu." Jawabnya enteng yang makin membuat Kiba melotot, "Ehhh?!"

.

Neji dan Gaara yang sedang bermesum ria di bawah pohon langsung berhenti, "I..itu Sasuke dengan Naruto'kan?" Tanya Gaara berusaha meyakinkan matanya sendiri sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk lalu menarik dagu Gaara, "Jangan pedulikan pasangan bodoh itu, ayo cium aku lagi." Kata Neji yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dibahunya. "Ihhh.. kamsuepay deh."

.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dari jendela ruang kesehatan, "Wah, benar-benar tidak terduga." Katanya tidak percaya lalu matanya melirik seseorang yang berada di antara kakinya. Kakashi menyeringai, "Jilat yang bersih ya, Iruka-chan." Dan Iruka hanya menatap Kakashi dengan wajah merah karena mulutnya penuh dengan sesuatu di bawah sana.

.

Ino, Hinata dan anggota 'Fujoshi's Queen" hanya bisa terbelalak melihat adegan Sasuke yang memeluk lengan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, "Sudah kuduga kalau Sasuke itu adalah uke dan Naruto semenya." Pernyataan dari Sakura membuat anggota genk-nya terbelalak kaget, "Heeee?! Apa!"

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lima jarinya, "Ada Apa, manis?" kata Naruto penuh gombal membuat Sasuke mengerutkan bibir mungilnya, "Ughh, jangan aneh-aneh deh." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah merah merona membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan imut, "I Love U, My Precious Tsundere Uke." Kata Naruto sambil mencium lembut pipi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Sasuke itu adalah Uke." Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura menatap Ino dengan senyuman ganjil, "Karena Sasuke benci sekali dipanggil 'seme', karena itu aku membuat sedikit eksperimen." Kata cewek berambut pink itu sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari buku catatannya yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Sasuke.

Ino membaca tulisan dikertas itu dengan seksama.

**Kalau kau merasa orang yang kamu taksir termasuk kategori Seme yang terlalu lembut dan tidak peka kalau kau sebenarnya bukan seme, maka untuk menjadi ukenya kau hanya perlu menjadi uke yang agresif, datang ke rumah orang yang kamu suka, bawa beer ataupun minuman yang ber-alkohol, setelah dia mabuk, kau tinggal me'rape' nya sesukamu, setelah dia bangun, katakan kalau dia telah memperkosamu dan kau minta pertanggung jawabannya. Selesai.**

Ino cengo, "Hanya itu?" katanya tidak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Untuk uke bodoh seperti Sasuke, cara seperti itu pun dianggapnya masuk akal."

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yup! Maaf Sasuke kau harus kunistakan disini XD #plak *dihajar fans Sasuke*

Sasuke : Kenapa aku harus jadi Uke? Dan lagi memangnya setelah di'rape' orang dengan gampangnya bilang cinta gitu?

Author : Pliss deeh… di semua komik manga yaoi juga begitu, setelah di'rape' sama cowok lain, bukannya lapor polisi malah bilang "I Love U" ma tukang rape nya…XDD wkwkwkwkw

.

**RNR yaaa ^_^**


End file.
